imagination_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cause You Are Meant For Me
This is a story for the Cartoon Network show, Codename: Kids Next Door, written by meeeeee (Really Big Hat). Enjoy! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The bridge was empty. Everyone had gone home from a day of excitement and hard work. Patton Drilvosky walked down the bridge, tired of signing and filling out cadet papers and was eager to go home and relax I front of the television. The music that ran at night on the bridge filled his ears as he walked with a smile on his face. He whistled along with the friendly tune when a different, less pleasant sound intruded his eardrums. Patton stopped in his tracks, tuning the music out and focused on the new sound. It sounded… forlorned, and full of despair. The 11 year old drill sergeant turned his head towards the sound, and began walking to it, letting his ears guide his feet. After a short bout of walking , he stumbled upon a folded up girl o the ground. Her face was buried in her knees and her frizzy red hair covering her soft face. The boy instantly knew who it was "…Fanny?" he asked, making sure it wasn't a hallucination. The girl slowly looked up, her hands drawn to her eyes, swiftly wiping the tears away. "What do you want, Eskimo?" she asked, rather hostilely. "86, what are you doing here?" Patton counter asked, ignoring her first question. "I should ask you the same thing." Geez, will we ever get to the point. "I had to do some extra work with the cadet papers. Your turn." Fanny turned her head away from the drill sergeant and back to her knees. "…Fanny?" Patton inched closer the girl. "What's wrong?" There was a long bout of silence, only to be broken when the Scottish girl looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and her face had deep red splotches. Fanny leaped to her feet and jabbed Patton roughly in the shoulder. "Just get out of here Eskimo! I don't need an oversized penguin around to help me with my problems!" Patton slightly moved backwards due to the jab, but stood his ground, "Listen, Fanny, if something's bothering you, you can-" "I said, get out of here!" she screeched, though not as loud as she did during the day. "Fanny, if you don't want to tell me, fine, but I'll listen." Patton begun to turn the other way when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Patton, wait." The boy turned back around, secretly happy she didn't let him walk away. "I just… I… ugh. It's hard to explain." Patton's eyes softened. "I understand if you don't wanna tell me. Just remember I'm here for you." The boy paused, "But if you tell anyone that, then you're gonna enter a world of pranks." Fanny smiled, as she looked up at him. The music filled the bridge, making Patton sway along. I can be fragile I can break in two But I know I'll be Swept up by you Patton couldn't help but smile. He held out a hand to the girl, taking his slim chances. To Patton's surprise, Fanny took the boy's hand, not quite sure about what she was doing herself. The drill sergeant took Fanny's right hand along with her left and placed them on his shoulders. After he did so, he placed his own on her waist, enjoying the moment. And if I get frightened You'll always be A place of quiet To calm me At first, Fanny just felt awkward slow dancing in the middle of the bridge with her "best friend", but Patton seamed to be enjoying it. The girl could feel Patton's eyes stare softly at her head and tried her best not to look up at the boy's gaze. Her green eyes focused on her feet, making sure not to step on his. And if you feel my love Just let it show And if you want my hear Just let me know 'Cause you are meant for me As the music went on Fanny felt a little more comfortable in Patton's grasp. The girl loosened her hands on his shoulders and gained the confidence to look up at the boy, gazing into his deep, dark eyes. Sometimes I feel frozen And the words I say You carry my breath the wrong way "You're a great dancer." Patton complimented, not taking his eyes off of the decommissioner's. Fannyy held back a cherry blush. "Uh… thanks. …You too… I guess." she replied, still a little uneasy with the boy. Out of the blue, Patton stepped out a bit and twirled her, then drew the girl back in. Speechless, she returned to her previous position with her hands loosely fastened on Patton's shoulders. But then when I touch you And I disappear Safe in your arms You take me Fanny settled her head on his left shoulder, closing her emerald eyes with comfort. A small smile tugged on the end of her mouth. The Decommissioner couldn't explain it, but she almost felt… right in his arms. Like she was meant to be there. There was something her head fit perfectly on his shoulder and the light, fluttery feeling she had in her stomach as she did so. And if you feel my love Just let it show And if you want my heart Just let me know "'Cause you are meant for me." Patton whispered along with the music as he placed his head against Fanny's fiery red hair. He inhaled her sweet scent through his nostrils and kissed the top of her head lightly. And if you feel my love Just let it show And if you want my heart Just let me know 'Cause you are meant for me The two felt as light as feathers as they danced around in the empty room. It was like they were on their own little planet, with only them on it. Mostly because they were. Patton whispered along to the song as he rested his head on top of Fanny's. My heart has come alive now It opene dup a whole new world I only want to show you What it's like to love this love "Cause you are meant for me." Fanny, who acted as if she was almost asleep listened to the boy softly mutter the lyrics. Her heart pounded as they swayed along to the music. I still can't believe I'm doin' this… Fanny thought, her mind racing with thoughts. 'Cause you are meant for me "'Cause you are meant for me" Patton muttered those last words as the song ended. The two broke apart, almost in a daze. "I… um… That was uh…" "…Nice." Patton nodded "Yea…" Fanny looked down at her feet, then back at the boy, slightly embarrassed. "I have to uh… go." she muttered as she turned around and tried to keep her pace. The girl was mentally freaking about the dance. What was THAT! she asked herself as she headed towards her vehicle. Confused, she hopped into her ship and switched on the ignition and flew down to Earth. Fanny parked her ship in her backyard. Man, parking my S.C.A.M.P.E.R. sure did get easier after I told my dad that I was in the KND. The red head thought as she exited her vessel. The stars shone brightly, dazzling the night sky. Not caring of the time, I ran right through the yard and down the street, racing towards Numbuh 362's house. she raced through Oak Street and entered Maple Drive. She watched the houses addresses, a common thing she did when she was walking to Rachel's house. "329, 330, there! 331!" Fanny skipped the concrete steps by twos and walked eagerly across the porch. The Global Commander knocked on the door, expecting for Mrs. or Mr. McKenzie to open the door. As the door opened, she saw no one at eye level. The tilted my next downwards to see the youngest of the McKenzies, Harvey or Numbuh 363. "What do want?" he asked, his voice unpleasant. "I need to talk to your sister." "You do know that it's like 11:30, right?" he asked, clearly not happy with the fact that someone was knocking on the door so late at night. "Yes, I do. Just get her quick! I really need to talk to her!" Harvey sighed. "Fine." Fanny turned around, facing the streets, thinking Harvey was gone. "Man, it was nothing. He's just that stupid boy that you know and- don't go there Numbuh 86!" she muttered to herself, but unknown to the operative, that Harvey was standing there, staring at her like she was crazy. Heck, she was crazy at the moment. Harvey finally rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to fetch his older sister. A few minutes later, Fanny heard a familiar voice come from the door. "Fanny, what do you want?" The girl spun around, only to see her Supreme Commander, dressed in her light blue cow pajama bottoms and her shaggy old, hammy-down orange T-shirt and her purple toe-socks provided protection and warmth to her feet. Her blonde hair was messy and unkempt and her brown eyes were still blinded by sleep. "Listen, Rachel, I was just at Moonbase, because I had some extra work to take care of," she lied, not wanting to tell her Commander that the real reason she was up on Moonbase was because she was crying "And well… uh… Numbuh… 60 was there," When Fanny had mentioned the drill sergeant, the leader's eyes widened, but of course, Fanny didn't notice, for her sight was on the floor, occasionally darting around the porch. "And we uh… started to talk, and the nightly music was playing and we started dancing…" Rachel couldn't believe her ears. "What!" she asked, clearly shocked. "Well, what kind of dance was it?" Fanny cringed, sitting down on the porch step. "It was a um… slow dance…" The Scottish red-head closed her eyes, waiting for Rachel to explode on her. "First I couldn't believe my eyes, and now I can't believe my ears." Rachel muttered, just loud enough for the sound waves to make it's way into Fanny's eardrums. "What did you say, sir?' she asked, having her full, well not full, attention on the girl. "Never mind. So, tell me the details!" she squealed, almost in a full-girly type of way, which was not usual for her Commander. "Well, uh, like I said, we were talking and then the song Meant For You by Chrissy Chase begun to play and he held out his hand, I took it, we begun to slow dance in the music. I was kind of uneasy about it, so I was looking at our feet, when I could tell he was looking straight at me, I begun to feel more comfortable so I loosened my grip on his shoulders and I looked at him, we did that for a while, then I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine and then he whispered along to the lyric that said "'Cause you are meant for me' and he kissed my head-" the girl was cut off in her haste paragraph. "Oh my Zero!" Rachel said, more shocked then anything. "I know, sir! So then he begun to mutter all the lyrics and then we were just there for a while and then the song ended!" Fanny had a tomato blush on her cheeks. "Well, what did you do after that?" she asked, more eager to hear then she was with the rest of the story. "Well, we said our goodbyes and I left!" Rachel's eyes were bigger then water balloons. "Well, how did you feel about it?" she asked, eagerly. "I dunno… I guess I kind of… liked it…" she muttered, thinking she would've never said those words ever about a slow dance with Patton. Rachel was at a lost for words, clearly deep in thought. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" Fanny sighed. "I guess go home, think. My dad will have the police called if he sees my S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the backyard but I'm not home." The two girls stood to their feet, Fanny slightly taller then the Commander due to Fanny wearing shoes and Rachel not. "I'll see you tomorrow sir?" Fanny asked, holding out her hand for a shake. "I'll be there, Numbuh 86." she replied and walked thorugh her door annd closed it. Once inside, Rachel had a look of disbelief on her face. "So I can see the future? Cool!" she exclaimed as she headed up the stairs. Outside, Fanny looked up at the sky, seeing the moon. Eskimo, I have so many mixed feelings for you." she muttered as she got home. Category:Really Big Hat's pages Category:Really Big Hat's stories Category:Stories Category:Codename: Kids Next Door stories Category:86/60 Category:86/60 stories